


Journey to Hell

by demon_with_the_underworld



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Romance, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_with_the_underworld/pseuds/demon_with_the_underworld
Summary: There came that point in a mission where one of them had to do something dangerous in order to save the world. This time it was Stone's turn to do that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am dyslexic, so grammar isn't my friend. I'm really sorry for my glaring mistakes.

The day had started just  normal, Librarians were working in Annex as usual. Everything was quiet for a few hours. But then Clippings book had gone crazy. It showing articles about the breaking into Basilica Papale di San Pietro in Vaticano , strange symbols appearing in the sky and people attacked by the winged creatures in city.

When they got there,  they met there angel named Tzadkiel. Who asked for their help in stopping his brother. His brother was Samael angel of death. He wanted to open the gate to hell and create an army of demons.

Librarians agreed to help Tzadkiel. Librarians were robbed Samael of the gate to the underworld and secure the gate in the library. Then Tzadkiel with their help he killed his brother. But then things took a turn for the worst.  Killing the Angel broke the magical seal that imprisoning the evil spirits in the body of an angel. Spirits of demons has been freed from prison.

Ghosts wasn’t have a physical form. They needed the gates to the underworld to retrieve their bodies. But they were dangerous, anything it touches the demon is aging at an accelerated pace until the dying or changed into dust.

Librarians and angel hid in the annex. Tzadkiel surrounded the building of a protective spell against demon. After this event, they were looking for a way to repair the seal.

Tzadkiel knew a one way how they can do it. He could open a portal to Purgatory where is the broken seal. He could repair the seal using magic twin axes of angels. But he needed help for this task. Someone had to go with him to purgatory. And use the ax angel of death in a ritual of renewal.

Librarians wasn’t convinced about this plan. It was extremely dangerous. So they tried to find another way. But after a few hours when the situation worsened with the demons,  Jacob volunteered to go with Angel to purgatory. And without thinking he joined his soul with the weapon of a dead angel. He did it without the knowledge of his colleagues.

They weren’t happy when they found out about it. Especially Cassandra. During devising a plan to get rid of the demons back to the underworld when Jacob and Tzadkiel will repair the seal, Jacob and Cassandra had a quarrel. The quarrel ended with a few very unkind words.

After an argument, Jacob storming towards the door , don’t look back and slam the door as loudly as possible. Cassandra grabbed a scroll with spell against demons and retreated to the other side of the room.

They weren’t talking to each other. They even refused to stay in the same room.

* * *

 

_It’s been a few hours since their argument._

Cassandra moved through between the bookcases, She walking towards the main room in the Annex. Cassandra slowly peered between two rows of books and saw Jacob and Tzadkiel. Tzadkiel sitting on the stairs in the main room, leaning against the rail, sharpening his axe. Angel was ignoring his surroundings. Jacob standing with his back turned to Cassandra, He probably reading something about purgatory.

Cassandra wanted to talk to him. But she wanted to do it without the presence of an angel. And she was afraid of that Jacob won’t want to talk to her. She was thinking what to do when Jacob suddenly stopped reading and broke the silence.

“How much time do we have before the gate opens?” Jacob asked as he leaned against the worktable.

“What does that matter?” Angel asked without lifting eye of ax.

“ I was just wondering if..” Stone begin.

“If you still have time to talk to Cassandra?”

“ How do you know that I want to talk to her?” Jacob was surprised.

“ I’m not a specialist of human relationships. But I know that no mortal wants to say goodbye with regrets or anger. And especially with someone who is important to him.” He said with a shrug.

“ I’m afraid she doesn’t want to talk to me. ” Jacob said ,ran a hand through his hair. “ This wasn’t the first time that we had such quarrels. "

"A long time ago a priest told me that ‘When someone yells at you for that you are doing something dangerous. This means that you are important for this person.”

“ You know,  me and Cassandra told each other some really nasty things. ” Jacob really regret what he had told Cassandra. But he was really angry during their argument.

“ And if you regret the unpleasant words that you have spoken, then talk to that person again but this time replace all such bad words, new words about the opposite sense. It is also his words.” Angel said all the time sharpening the ax. Stone pondered his words.  
Cassandra was just staying as quiet as a mouse, listening to their conversation.

“And if you lack the courage to talk to a woman, but you’re not afraid to go to hell to fight the demons. This means that you are afraid of feelings.” Tzadkiel said , Jacob gave him a strange look, but he didn’t say anything. Angel finally took his eyes off the ax , he looked at  Stone gravely.“ It’s my words” Tzadkiel said calm tone, then he caught a glimpse of Cassandra hiding in shadows of the bookcases. Cassandra met Angel’s eyes and even from his place several feet away, Tzadkiel could see her emotions.

 _“ Human beings.”_ He only thought while standing up.

“ Is it time?” Stone asked , he was secretly hoping that the portal isn’t yet charged. “ Not yet,” Tzadkiel flapped his wings as coming down the stairs. Then wings suddenly disappeared. “I remembered that I have to tell Flynn something about the demons that surrounded the building. I’ll be back when the gate is ready.” Tzadkiel started heading for the Library. Stone nodded before he turned back to an old book that was lying on the table. When Tzadkiel passed the bookcases where Cassandra still hiding without stopping , he winked at her. Cassandra mouthed the words “Thank you”.

After a few moments the sound of Angel’s footfalls die down. Cassandra hesitated but she emerged from the shadows.

“Jacob?” Stone immediately turned his head toward Cassandra.

“Cassie, hey.” He told her quietly, grinning.

It’s the first time they are alone together since that the argument , and   
atmosphere are getting a little tense around here.

There’s silence for a moment . Then Cassandra bit her bottom lip and then spoke hesitantly.“ Well, you know, the thing that I said earlier didn’t mean. I’m sorry I ignored you for few last hour.”

“It’s okay , darling.” Stone nervously cleared his throat. "I am sorry too." Cassandra stepped closer to him and asked “ Can I talk to you about this?”

“ Cassandra I don’t…”

“Please” She sounded desperate, and Stone felt the embrace of the heart. He nodded in agreement. She swallowed thickly before asked him "You still want to do it, right?” She was hoping that Jacob changed his mind.

“What do you mean?” Stone trying play for time.

” You know what I’m talking about.“ Cassandra said him as she stopped directly in front of him. Jacob leaned against the table and sighed.

” You know my answer. Are you really going to continue to be mad at me about this?“ He answered short. He really didn’t want to argue with her again. But Again he began to feel irritated.

" **Yes, yes I am!** Until you can understand that you was to offer oneself  on a suicide mission!” Cassandra didn’t want to yell at him but she couldn’t stop her anger.

“ This isn’t a suicide mission! ” Jacob snorted, frustrated.

“ Yes, it is **!** ” Cassandra looked irritated again.

“ Why we was have this stupid argument Again? Stone asked with a furrowed brow. Cassandra was speechless. She came here to put up with Jacob and try to convince him not to do it. But they started to argue again.

” Because We have different opinion and approaches to this case.“ Cassandra said , she doesn’t look him in the eye.

Stone grimaced and shook his head.” But we all have a common purpose which is to save world. We must not give in to our negative emotions.“

” You’re probably right, I probably overdid it but I just didn’t want you risked your life!“ She said, remembering herself how Angel said honestly that there is no guarantee that he and Jacob will come back alive or that they can come back before the gate will seal. It really was almost kamikaze mission.

Cassandra always knew that she could lose friends. They was warned that Librarians die. They could die in an attempt to save the world. It was their Occupational hazard. But she couldn’t accept this death for Jacob, especially since there He didn’t have to go with an angel.

” Maybe we can come up with a better way. “ She blurted in frustration, pointed an accusatory finger at him. "You don’t have to do this.” Stone was angry. All librarians risked their lives every day and he can take care of himself.

“No, I want to do this Cassie. I made my decision. Like you , when you walked into a rift in order to save Lucy.” Jacob said quietly.

Cassandra immediately feel guilty. Stone was the first person who supported her that day. Jacob trusted her decisions and believed in her. Cassandra knew that she should do the same for him. But it’ wasn’t that simple.

“ It’s your decision, and I really want to support you. But I’m afraid something bad gonna happen to you.” Cassandra confessed her fears. When she said this sentence , Stone could feel as all of his the anger went away. She doesn’t want that he has been injured or worse. For the same reason he didn’t want that she was using magic. Stone didn’t want to be angry at her for that she is worried about him. Because he do the same thing for her.

“C'mon, Cassie. We’re the Librarians, How many times have we stopped the world from ending since we stopped this job and We survived?” Stone said it half jokingly half seriously. Cassandra stared at him for a long quiet moment before she finally spoke.

“But it’s never been this adventurous before.” She wasn’t looking at him.

“ Adventurous?” Stone asked her knowingly.

“ If something goes wrong then you been trapped up there forever. This is purgatory. You are the last person who deserves to be trapped in hell. And There’s thousands of demons who will by trying to kill you. As soon as they see you.” Cassandra explains. Stone understood her fears and he was touched by her concern for him.

“ When I have angel warrior with me what’s to be scared, right?”

“ I do know that you won’t there alone. But so many thing can went wrong. And I can’t stop thinking what If you don’t get out of this alive **–** ” Cassandra stopped in mid-sentence when heard strange sound like the thunder . They looking at the gate which was the source of the noise. The gate stood in front of the back door and on the other side of the room. Sound was repeated twice. Then the gate suddenly shone brighter for a moment. A few magical runes on gate changed shape and then circles around the gate turned in a full circle. Then all was quiet and the gate again looked normal. Stone felt disappointed because he knew that it was not enough time for further conversation.

“ I need to get Angel here, the gate is almost charged. Soon we must to go inside.” Jacob said , He began to walk away but Cassandra reached out and grabbed his arm. Jacob stopped and turned back to face her there was a moment of them just staring at one and other before Cassandra wrapping her arms around his . Stone pull her in close, held her tightly as she buried her face in his chest. Jacob immediately forgot about the gate. They’d hugged before, but this was different. It wasn’t just a friendly hug between friends. It was something more.  
Now they melted into each other. Two of them feel each other beating of their hearts. They held each other for a few moments and they draw strength from this moments.

“ Promise me you’ll be careful .” Cassandra said, muffled through his chest. _“ I don’t want to lose you.”_ She added in thoughts.

“ I will be fine , Cassie.” Jacob assured her , his hand way up and down her back in a gesture of comfort. He made a mental note to talk with her when he gets back from purgatory. Finally Stone and Cassandra pulled away. But they were still standing close to each other.

Again they looked into each other’s eyes. They felt that at this moment, something has changed between them. Because they both felt new warm and nice feeling inside their hearts. On the spur of the moment Cassandra stretching onto her tippy toes and quickly kissing him on the lips. It was a gentle tearful kiss, just brushing of lips. Then she pulled away. Stone stare at her questioningly.

“For good luck” Cassandra blushed and smiled shyly at him, then embarrassed looked at the ground. Jacob smiled affectionately at her as he brush away the curls that have fallen in front of her face. Cassandra looked at him again. Jacob making sure their eyes met before he closing the space between them and kissing her. For a moment, she went completely still and then she was kissing him back, her lips warm and soft against his. This kiss was longer , slow and sweet. It’s a kiss with promise. They finally pull back, their mouths separating in a gentle smack. Then they looked into each other’s eyes.

Cassandra made the first move a smile. Jacob smiled back. They looked at one another face to face without speaking. They didn’t need any words. Both librarians just enjoy the moment as they pressed their foreheads together. Then, the sounds of footsteps in an adjacent room reached their ears, the twosome was standing an reasonable distance apart as Tzadkiel entered the room. He flexed his shoulders, conjuring a his angel wings. They both looked over to Tzadkiel. He carefully filed his dark-gray wings, along the back.

“ It is time.” Tzadkiel just said, pointing to the gate. Jacob nodded in the direction of a Angel. Then Stone looked back at Cassandra.

“Jacob, I…” Cassandra started. But her words swallowed as Jacob reaches out to cradle Cassandra face in both his hands. His thumb feathers gently across her cheek. Cassandra smiled softly at him and waiting for his next move. Jacob leaned forward and sweet kissed her forehead, his lips placed there for a moments. Cassandra’s eyes slipped shut again. After pulling away Jacob looked back at Cassandra’s eyes, gently grabs her hands in his. Their joined hands dangled between them.

“I’ll see you on the other side.” Stone says with gentle smile. Cassandra looked back at him and nodded.

“You better.” She smiled the smile that seemed to be reserved only for him, smile brimming with confidence and adoration.

Angel watching that whole scene with a calm expression on his face. He know that they not quite ready to let eachother go just yet. He really didn’t want to spoil a sweet moment between them but have to do it.

“We have to go.” Tzadkiel said grabbing his ax and looked at the gate, he draw a rune in the air with ax. When he had finished portal appeared inside gate.

“ Good luck” Cassandra said with gentle smile to Jacob, then she looked at the angel “to you both.”  
Tzadkiel bowed his head. Cassandra gave Jacob’s hand a gentle squeeze before their hands slowly separate as Jacob go in gate directions. Angel get Jacob other ax as they stood opposite the gate.

“ Are you ready?” Tzadkiel asked him with gentle smile.

“ I was born ready” Jacob said, twirling his ax in his right hand.

“ Great, Ah, Let the show begin.” Tzadkiel said , then the two men walked through the portal. Before the gate close behind them Jacob turning towards Cassandra. She could see in his eyes two strong emotions. Cassandra was pretty certain that Jacob could see identical emotions in her eyes.  
Hopes and Love.

 


End file.
